Patch 0.3.1
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Building list: Players with premium accounts can only put up to four building jobs on the list. These will then be built one after the other. Jobs in the building list can be cancelled at any time. The building costs will only be taken from your account when the building has begun. * The complete overview pages of the premium accounts have been revised. They contain more information, e.g. how long the wine supply in the city will last. * Military treaty: The military contract treaty now has the suitable name of 'garrison right'. * Occupation: Players can occupy other cities now and thus use it as a bridgehead for other missions. The units however, will cost double the upkeep, like in other missions too. If you pillage from a bridge head, the occupied city will receive 10% of the looted goods. A player can only occupy as many cities as his palace has levels. However, occupied cities can also be used as a bridgehead for allies. * Unlimited time to station armies and fleets in allies, occupied cities and cities occupied by allied players * "Timer in Tab" indicator: A countdown timer indicates how much time is left until the next building is finished in your current city * New island graphics: There are five different island shapes for the island view now, that also correspond with the world map. * Island view revised: The harbor blockages, battles and occupying of cities is now also shown. This feature is visible for all players who have a city on the island or respectively have an an ally who owns a city on the island or have spies on the island. * Garrison right: If a player has a garrison right with another player's city, he can station his troops there and use the city as a bridgehead. * More highscores: There are three more highscore categories, that are however, not added to the complete highscore. Offensive points: You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own attackers. Defensive points: You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own defenders. Trade highscore: For every successful transaction via the trading post you will receive points. To allow new players a good rank, the points in these highscores are time dependent, i.e. the longer the time since the battle or a transaction took place is, the less the points will be weighted. * Archive: You can permanently store battle reports, spy reports or messages in an archive for the price of 1 Ambrosia. The archive has a capacity of 1000 items. * Composition of approaching fleets: For 1 Ambrosia, a player can find out more information about the army/fleet line ups of attacking troops * Notes: Via the menu item 'Notes' you can now jot down a text of your choice with up to 127 characters. This can be saved indefinitely. You can save more text if you have a premium account (8192 characters). * Basic-storage capacity has been adjusted. It is 1500 (units) for all types of resources now. Bugs Fixed * Wrong coordinates were sometimes shown on the military advisor screen. * Sometimes messages written on the trade fleet overview while pillaging armies were returning went to the wrong recipient * Remaining research time was not shown in the academy, if the city in question did not have any researchers, even if there were researchers in your other cities. * Indication error in the embassy in IE6 fixed * The pillaging error that occurred when the origin city was stationed at an allied defence fleet has been fixed * Accepting a cultural goods trade treaty was possible even if you did not have a free museum. Changes in detail Ikariam Plus changes * The Overview pages now contain more information, such as the duration of the wine supply in the selected city. * Stored text in "Notes" increased to 8,192 characters. * Details on attacking fleets and troops can be acquired for 1 Ambrosia. * In the upper left below the trade-ship icon there is a new box to show how much Ambrosia you have available. * In the Advisory portraits there are silver-gray "+"s added to take you to the "Overview" pages. Building changes * Premium players now can queue up as many as four building jobs in their Building list. These buildings will be worked on sequentially until completed (or until materials run out). Materials are not subtracted from the warehouse all at once, but at the start of each building project. Any job in the queue can be canceled at will. Interface changes * New option in the top line - "Notes". This link opens a small text box where one can write notes of up to 127 characters. Premium accounts allow up to 8192 characters. * There is now a countdown timer in your Internet browser tab. It gives the remaining time until the current town's building project is completed. * Military treaties are now named "Garrison Right". When you have a garrison right in another player's town you can move your troops there and deploy from there. Advisers changes * All advisers now have a large "Plus" icon in the lower right corner of the portrait that links to the "Overview" pages. Gratis-players are taken to an advertisement for those features. * Diplomacy Adviser ** There is a new option to move a chosen letter to the "Archive". Battle reports and spy reports (up to 1000 items) can also be archived. It costs one Ambrosia for each item archived. Alternately, one might cut&paste texts into a permanent file on one's own computer. ** Alliance Circular Messages - After writing and sending your circular you are returned to the Alliance page instead of the in-box as before. Also, your own Circular will not appear in your in-box as before. Graphics changes * In the new World-view there is a much wider view than before and five different shapes to the Islands. Your own islands have a blue glow around the shore rather than the previous yellow broken-line box. Also, islands with Allies show with a green glow. * In Island-view there is a new variety in the appearance of the islands, new icons for the Resources and differing locations for the Resources. Game mechanics changes * Basic storage increased to 1,500 for all materials. * The "Occupation" feature is now in effect. Other cities can be occupied as a bridge position for more distant operations. Units stationed in occupied cities require twice the usual pay. Ten percent of pillaged materials will go to the occupied city. ** Allies may use occupied cities. One occupation is allowed for each level of the occupier's Palace. ** From the Research Detail Page for "Governor": : Description: If we employ a civil servant, we can then not only pillage another town, but also use and manage it. In no time we will be using the wealth of others for our own gain and will let our own towns rise up with use of their resources. Allows: Occupation * Armies or fleets can now be stationed in allied towns, occupied towns or towns occupied by allies for an unlimited time. Scores changes * Three additional high-scores have been added. They do not contribute to the overall High Score. ** Offensive points are awarded for every unit that your attackers destroy. ** Defensive points are awarded for every unit that your defenders destroy. ** Trade High Score points are awarded for transactions made through your trading post. * These high-scores are reduced in weight over time. This allows new players to acquire some rank.